Against All Odds
de:Entgegen allen Erwartungen Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests Life float |title=Paragon of Corsair Excellence |repeatable=No |reward=Corsair's Tricorne |previous=Navigating the Unfriendly Seas |next=Against All Odds - Leleroon's Sidequests Breaking the Bonds of Fate }} Walkthrough Beginning this quest unlocks Against All Odds - Leleroon's Sidequests for your last 3 artifact pieces. *Head to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and approach the Shararat Teahouse at (J-12) as Corsair after completing Navigating the Unfriendly Seas for a cutscene with Zweeha and a Life float. This key item grants you access to a 6-person battlefield. **If you fail the battle, you lose your Life float and you must obtain another. You can only obtain one key item per real life day. You must wait until after Japanese Midnight to obtain another. **Speak to Ratihb (J-12) Aht Urhgan Whitegate to obtain another Life float *'From this point on Corsair does not need to be your main job.' *Next you must go to The Ashu Talif. The easiest way is through Nyzul Isle Staging Point. Take the teleporter at (G-8) (the one the leads to Arrapago Remnants), then take the right teleporter and zone out into Caedarva Mire on Dvucca Isle. **This staging point is a bit safer than the Dvucca Isle Staging Point due to there being no aggro in the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins, and once in Caedarva Mire, you only need Sneak and to avoid using Job Abilities and Weapon Skills around the Ephramadian Shades. *In Caedarva Mire on Dvucca Isle, run straight to the entrance of Arrapago Reef at (F-9/G-9) (entrance 3 on the map). *Once in Arrapago Reef, go straight and to the right. You will see a ship on your left (H-8). Approach it for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, board the ship. When ready, click the "Cutter" to enter the The Ashu Talif and begin the battle. You have time to buff and rest before engaging Yazquhl and Gowam. This fight has a 30 minute time limit. **The fight is capped at 99. Buffs wear upon entry. Up to 6 players are allowed (including Trusts). *You face a Hume Warrior named Yazquhl and a Galka Blue Mage named Gowam. **Both opponents are HIGHLY resistant to Sleep and Silence, even with the use of Elemental Seal. Lullaby may work. **Yazquhl and Gowam may share hate. You can kite one and kill one; however, if a kiting pet or player comes too close, the kiter may draw aggro. For example, during one fight Yazquhl turned on Carbuncle and used a weaponskill while it was kiting Gowam. Carbuncle had done nothing to draw aggro (no AoE blood pacts were used). **Susceptible to Gravity and Bind. **Their elemental weaponskills ignore shadows. This includes Red Lotus Blade , Burning Blade , Seraph Blade , and Shining Blade. Circle Blade erases shadows. **Yazquhl uses Mighty Strikes at about 50-60% HP. **Gowam uses Azure Lore at 50% HP and begin to spam spells, but he is easily interrupted with regular hits or Stun. **They skillchain together so if you decide to take on both at once beware. Keep them apart. ** *After the battle, you'll be ejected to (H-11) at Arrapago Reef, where you immediately receive a cutscene and your Corsair's Tricorne. **If you cannot obtain your reward due to full inventory, just head back to the ship at (H-8). The ending cutscene play agains, and you get your hat. Video